paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mountain Cave Rescue
This is written by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Without My Permission Rubble says the title card -The Mountain Cave Rescue- -Story opens up with the pups, Ryder, and I playing at the pup park- Jason: man it's hot out today Skye: yea it is Chase: Ryder is Jake here yet? Ryder: he'll be here in 5 mins Chase: awesome I'm excited I can't wait to be going cave exploring again Skye: baby just be careful Chase: don't worry babe Jake: hey guys! Zuma: hey Jake! Everest: Jake!! Jake: hey Everest!! Chase: I'm ready to go Jake Jake: ok let's go -they leave and go up the mountain- Jake: here's the cave Chase Chase: let's go in Jake: right -they go in but shortly after the entrance get blocked by a rockslide- Jake: oh no were trapped Chase: let's see if we can find another way ooouuuuttttt!!! Jake: Chase where'd you go?! Chase: I'm down here! Jake: hold on I'll get help Chase: ok -Jake turns around an slips and falls down the same hole Chase was in- Jake: owww!... Oh man now I'm stuck two Chase: let's call Ryder Jake: right -Jake calls Ryder on his phone- -meanwhile with the rest of us time rolled back about a min- Rocky: can't get me Marshall: oh yea -he tags Rocky- Marshall: your it Rocky: hahaha I'm coming for you Rubble Rubble: oh yea you can't catch me Ryder: these pups love this game Jason: yea haha -Ryder gets a call on his pup pad- Ryder: hello? Ryder here Jake: Ryder it's Jake Ryder: oh hey Jake how's the exploring going Jake: not good the entrance is blocked by a rockslide an we fell in a hole an can't get out Ryder: are you 2 ok?? -chase is also shown in the picture- Chase: we're fine but we do need help Ryder: ok no jobs to big no pups to small -Ryder calls all the pups an I- Ryder: Jason and pups to the lookout Rocky, Jason, and Skye: Ryder needs us! -we all head to the lookout- -one elevator scene later- Skye: where's Chase? Ryder: we need to save him an Jake Skye: oh..."ready for Uh action Ryder sir!" Jason: so what happened?! Ryder: well you see they are trapped a rockslide blocked the entrance to the cave and they fell in a hole and can't get out Everyone (but Ryder): gasp Ryder: ok for this mission I'll need skye I'll need you to find the cave from the air Skye: -backflips- yippee this pups gotta fly! Ryder: I'll also need... Rubble you can use your jackhammer to break the rocks Rubble: rubble on the double! Ryder: Marshall I'll need you to use your x-Ray screen to make sure they are ok and didn't break anything Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: paw patrol is on a roll -one vehicle scene later- Ryder: there's the mountain... Skye do you see the cave?? Skye: I do it's close to the top Ryder: thanx Skye we'll meet you up there Skye: ok -Ryder, Rubble, & Marshall arrive and meet skye at the cave entrance- Ryder: Rubble get your jackhammer out and break the rocks Rubble: you got it.... Ruff jackhammer -a jackhammer comes out of his pup pack- Rubble: stand back -he tries to break the rocks but it won't work- Rubble: it's not working Ryder: well then we'll hafta figure something else out ???: hey look dash isn't that the paw patrol? Dash: Flash I think your right and it look like they might need help Flash: let's go buddy -they run over to Ryder & the pups- ???: hello do you guys need help? Marshall: huh who said that? ???: we did Ryder: huh?! Who are you pups? ???: I'm Flash ???: and I'm his best friend Dash Ryder: nice to meet you an your names rhyme Flash: we know... So do you need help? Ryder: actually we do we can't clear this rockslide Dash: hmmm this is a certain rock that's in mines.... I got this ruff -he goes and gets a pickax out of his bag- Ryder: what's that? Dash: this is a pickax it's used to mine Ryder: how'll that help? Dash: watch -Dash goes to the rockslide and breaks them up with the pickax- Ryder: great job Dash Dash: thanx Ryder: it's pitch black marshall your light Marshall: ruff head light -it turns on- Ryder: come on All pups: ok -they go into the cave but don't know where to go- Skye: which way do we go? Flash: I know this cave like the back of my paw Rubble: so which way do we go there are 5 paths Ryder: I don't know Flash: allow me Skye: um ok Flash: um who's stuck Ryder: Chase an Jake Flash: ok -Flash calls Chase an Jake an they answer- Skye: but we still don't know which way to go Flash: yes we do they're down here -they go down the 3rd path- Flash: Chase, Jake you here? Chase: yes we're down here Flash: I found them they're stuck in this hole Ryder: how are we going to get them out? Flash: allow me -flash takes out a rope ladder, Mallet, and stakes- Ryder: wow -flash stakes the rope ladder down so they can climb out and then he drops it down to them- Jake: alright! -they climb out- Chase: thanx for saving us Ryder: your welcome but we wouldn't have been able to do it without Flash & Dash here Jake: thanx Flash & Dash: your welcome Ryder: hmmmm Rubble: Ryder whatcha thinking? Ryder: let's head back to the lookout you 2 too Flash & Dash Flash: ok Dash: ok -they head back to the lookout- Ryder: we're here Flash: wow this is huge Ryder: Yep -the rest of us walk up- Jason: hey Ryder Ryder: hey Jason Rocky: hey guys Jake: hey Rocky Zuma: hey Chase you 2 ok Chase: hi Zuma and were fine we never got hurt Everest: who are they? Ryder: Jason, pups this is Flash & Dash Jason, Everest, Rocky, & Zuma: hi Ryder: I have an announcement to make -everyone wonders what it's about- Ryder: Flash & Dash Flash: yes Ryder Dash: yes what is it? Ryder: how would you 2 like to join the paw patrol as our Cave Exploring Pup and our Mountain Ranger Pup? Flash: oh boy yes Dash: of course I'd love 2 -they say the oath- Ryder: now you 2 are official paw patrol members -Everyone cheers and dog piles on top of them- Flash & Dash: thanx Ryder!!! -the story ends wit everyone celebrating with their 2 new teammates- The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox